Songs of a Secret Heart
by everg8er23
Summary: Harriet wants to talk to Mac about something very important, and Mac might just learn something she already knew. REPOST: Only the first chapter is the same.


Title: Songs of a Secret Heart

Summary: Harriet wants to talk to Mac about something very important, and Mac might just learn something she already knew.

Pairings: Seriously, who else? Harm/Mac... duh!

Disclaimer: No, don't own anything. Don't sue.

**Songs of a Secret Heart**

Mac stood in her office doorway. She had been arguing with Harm over some trivial matter, she couldn't even remember what it was now. He could be so... difficult sometimes. It was like he was able to regress to the maturity of an eight-year-old at the push of a button. Mac chided herself, she was probably the only one that routinely pushed that button. She looked over to where Harm was chatting amiably with Bud, probably discussing the upcoming trial. Bud was defending and Harm was sitting second chair. The Admiral wanted Bud to have more experience, but also wanted someone to watch out for Roberts on such an important trial. Mac wasn't prosecuting, that honor had been given to Sturgis.

Harm must have sensed her gaze on him because he looked up. He flashed her his trademark "I'm sorry" look before retreating into his office.

She was caught up in the way his hair shimmered in the light before she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him, for another hour at least. About to turn around and disappear behind a mountain of paperwork, she suddenly found herself face to face with Harriet. She jumped about three feet off the floor.

"Oh, Ensign, you startled me."

"Sorry, Ma'am. But I wanted to have a word with you... alone." She looked deliberately into her office.

"Of course." Mac's curiosity peaked. She went inside her office and sat down. Harriet joined her and sat down across her from the desk.

"Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?" Harriet was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Why, of course, Harriet. What's on your mind?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk about what's on your mind. Well, _who_ really."

Mac was confused, and she had no problem letting her face show it.

"With all due respect Ma'am, don't be thick. I've seen the way you look at him."

"What? Who do I look at?"

"The commander, Ma'am."

"Harm? Harriet, I don't see-"

"Admit it Ma'am, you have feelings for him. And I would say pretty strong feelings, if I know anything."

Mac felt herself blush. She knew Harriet was right, as usual. When it came to relationships she could just tell. Mac did have strong feelings for Harm, but she had been forced to quell them over the years because of their working relationship. If they were just two people, things might be different, but they weren't just two people, they were military officers. And though a relationship wasn't exactly forbidden, it would definitely get in the way.

"And he likes you a lot, too." Harriet said, shifting Mac out of her reverie.

"How do you know?"

"I can just tell, and somewhere inside you, you know it too, you're just afraid to admit the possibility."

Mac arched an eyebrow.

"But you don't need to take my word for it." Harriet suddenly got up and swung around the back of her chair. Bursting into song, she started slowly, but worked to an upbeat tempo. "If you wanna know, if he loves you so..."

The door shot open and Sturgis came traipsing in, he finished the line for her. "it's in his kiss."

Bud and Tiner popped up in the doorway. "That's where it is." Their voices were so high Mac would have burst out laughing if she hadn't been busy looking at everyone as though they'd lost their minds. 'Where was that music coming from? And since when could Harriet sing like that?'

"It's in his kiss. That's where it is!" Harriet sang on as Bud and Tiner kept up a steady chorus of "shoop shoop".

"Woh-oh-oh hug him and squeeze him tight and find out what you want to know," Sturgis grabbed Mac by the arms and steered her out to the bullpen.

Harm walked out of his office and confronted Mac. She looked up at him, eyes full of amazement, and confusion, and love.

Everyone had crowded around them. All singing at once, "Shoop, shoop, shoop."

The Admiral, undoubtedly attracted by the noise appeared. Yet instead of demanding what the heck was going on, he rang out a few solid notes. "If it's love, if it really is..."

Everyone, "It's there in his kiss..."

Mac was getting closer to Harm, being pushed by all her colleagues.

One final chorus of, "If you wanna know, if he loves you so... it's in his kiss."

Mac leaned forward, after all she did want to know...

Harm bent down to meet her halfway and their lips touched. A few seconds and everyone had melted into the background, but Bud made sure to get the final say, "That's where it is."

Harm truly did love her so.


End file.
